This invention relates generally to forage harvesters and, in particular, to forage harvester row crop attachments.
Row crop attachments for forage harvesters typically include a plurality of row crop divider units arranged side-by-side on a base frame to define a plurality of crop conveying paths through which gathering chains pass. Rotary knives are provided adjacent an entrance of each conveying path for cutting off crop material before it is conveyed rearwardly through the conveying paths by the gathering chains. As the crop material exits the conveying paths, an auger converges it toward a longitudinal center line of the row crop attachment so that it may be fed into feed rolls on the forage harvester. In row crop attachments with more than three crop conveying paths, some crop material tends to accumulate in front of the feed rolls along the longitudinal center line of the attachment thereby reducing efficiency.